The Titan's Revenge: The Next Generation
by TheShinyAmpharos12.5
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Giant War was won. Everything's calm in the world, and all of the demigods have settled down and raise the next generation of Greek Warriors. But, none of them expected the next Great Prophecy would come to pass in their lifetime. Of course, nothing ever goes the way anyone expects it to, does it? This is the Legacy of the Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Helloooooooo, people of Earth and beyond! Thank you so much for clicking on my story, it means a lot! Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**So! Without further ado, let's get this party started!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do I look like a middle-aged man to you? No. So I'm not rick Riordan. Got that?**

_Chapter 1: Rebecca's POV_

Being a demigod sucks. It really, really, sucks.

Of course, I'm not a solid half god, I'm 1/4 and 1/4, my parents being Percy and Annabeth Jackson, but you've heard of them, obviously. So, 1/4 and 1/4 equals 1/2; it's basic fractions.

Anyway, being a demigod isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, sure, there's epic sword battles, supernatural powers, and some of the coolest architecture known to man, but... sorry, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, the bad side. Monsters. Monsters try to track you down and kill you, which I can guarantee is not pleasant.

And then there's the ADHD. My goody-two shoes brother Luke skipped over that gene and is the most patient person in the world.

But not me. It made school absolutely most classes, I sneak a Nintendo DS under my desk and still manage to make all A's. But hey, that's normal, right? No? Oh, Luke says it's not. Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that he has to study. Hey, it pays being the grandchild of Athena.

Lastly, there's the Dyslexia. Ugh. That used to be horrible. Though, after reading enough text in video games and lots of practice, it started to get better.

Speaking of video games, that's exactly what I was doing on the last of my Freshman year. Playing video games. Not that it was different than any other day of school.

The itch to get out of school and back to the best place in the world - Camp Half-Blood - made me even more ADHD than normal, which was saying something. For my last class, I had Architecture. Booooooooooring. For starters, it was just a bunch of dusty old buildings and windows and doors with a bunch of fancy-schmancy decorations on them. To make it interesting, I added a nacho bar to everything I designed. Yeah, Mrs. Jackson didn't like that too much. Oh, did I mention that my mom was my Architecture teacher? Sorry.

It was weird having my mom as one of my teachers. She made me call her Mrs. Jackson, and I didn't get special treatment. I mean, that's the only bright side to this, right? Wrong. Couldn't be wronger. If anything, I had to work harder, because she expected me to be just like her.

And that's another thing! People expect me to be like my mom, just because I look like her. It's annoying! Seriously people, one-track mind much?

Anyway, ranting aside... what was I talking about?

Right, Architecture. Boring me to death. Nacho bar. Annoying brothers. Wait, I didn't get to that part yet. Let's go from there. Architecture was the only class I shared with the most annoying person in the world, Luke Jackson. A.K.A: My twin brother. Why is he annoying, you ask?

Don't even get me started.

Everyone assumed he was going to be like Dad, with his stupid windswept black hair and stupid naturally tan skin (His glasses kind of ruin it, though). In reality, he was more like a dictator. He would tell me when to go to bed (I didn't listen), when to do my homework (I really didn't listen), and to stop playing video games during class (That was just going too far).

Which brings us to the start of our tale, me sitting bored out of my mind in 7th period, sneaking my GBA under the desk while Luke shot me disapproving looks from across the aisle, which I ignored.

My mom- sorry, Mrs. Jackson- was giving a long speech about how architecture got a lot harder in 10th grade; we're going to have to work harder if we're serious about this class; blah, blah, blah. I mean , I love my mom, but she was just too hard on us sometimes.

The bell rang- Finally!- and everyone's papers flew into the air just like in High School Musical. How would I know that? That's what happens when you have an 11 year-old sister named Sophie.

I packed my notebooks without looking up from the GBA. Naturally, my backpack was already a pigsty, so that didn't make much difference.

The blonde boy next to me glanced at my GBA curiously. Something about him seemed a bit...off. He had only arrived at this school a week ago, which was strange. I didn't even know his name. The only thing I knew was that he had a twin sister who arrived at the same time he did, though they looked nothing alike.

Finally, the blonde boy said something to me. "What game is that?" He asked.

I looked up for the first time in at least an hour. His eyes seemed to be an electric blue, but then started shifting as soon as I looked at them. Soon they were green, then hazel, then then brown, and back to blue again.

"Uh...sorry, what...?" I stammered, getting distracted by his eyes.

He chuckled. "I asked what game you were playing."

"Oh, yeah...uh, Pokemon Emerald...?" I managed, not knowing whether to like this guy or not.

"Cool! What part are you on?" The mystery boy seemed to genuinely care about the game. Yup, I liked him.

"I'm battling Norman right now," I responded. I could see Luke waiting at the door for me, but I didn't really care.

"Are you winning?" He asked curiously.

"No," I said bluntly.

"No fighting type?"

"Nope."

"That sucks." Mystery boy stood up, and I finally got a good look at his clothes. He had on a normal light blue shirt, but his pants... don't get me started. He was wearing red skinny jeans. Red. Skinny. Jeans. A fifteen-year old boy wearing Red. Skinny. Jeans. They were,by far, the gayest pants I had ever seen.

"Becca?" Luke called back to me. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I responded, shouldering my messenger bag.

"The name's Caleb, by the way!" Mystery boy yelled to me as I walked out the door.

"Rebecca! See ya, gay pants!" I quickly hopped out of the classroom before he could react.

Waiting for me outside the classroom was my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Maple Underwood. Being half-satyr, she was also my and Luke's protector and had small protruding from her head, which were covered by a black beanie she always wore over her curly brown hair.

"What's up, mah peeps?" Maple greeted us. she was also more 'tough chick' than i ever could imagine coming from Uncle Grover.

Luke flinched. "Don't call me that."

I grinned. "Loosen up, goody-two shoes," I remarked while leaning over to unbutton the top button of his polo shirt. He slapped my hand away.

"I am loose, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Whatever you say, tight pants," Maple retorted. "Anyway,' she continued, "aren't you guys gonna wait for your mom?"

"Nah, she's got work to do," Luke answered. "We're going over to do Dad's."

Our dad didn't work at any fancy aquarium like some people thought he did. He was just a normal swim instructor at the Youth Center on 86th Street. It wasn't a glamorous job for a son of Poseidon, but it made him happy.

We made our way towards the Youth Center, our school only being a few streets uptown. The three of us just strolled along the streets of New York City, which drove me crazy. I was not a strolling type of person, especially when my summer vacation was ahead of me. But, I was a good girl, mostly due to the fact that Luke would kill me if I ran off.

"So," I started, trying to distract myself, "Where are your parents, Maple?"

"Dad's already at Camp, and Mom is, of course, still in her tree," She answered.

"So you're coming to Camp with us?" Luke asked.

Before Maple could reply, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

We were walking on the sidewalk adjacent to Central Park, the breeze made by passing cars ruffling the leaves. in that moment, time seemed to freeze. No cars were passing, and nobody was on the sidewalks with us. The birds stopped chirping, the noises of the busy city seemed to disappear. Maple was gazing intently at a gap between the trees of the park. My eyes followed hers, finding nothing of interest in the trees.

"What are you-" I started to say, only to be interrupted by Maple.

"Follow me," she commanded sharply, then dashed across the road, not even looking for traffic.

"Maple!" I shouted, exasperated.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" Luke scolded.

"Just follow me!" Maple called back over her shoulder.

I shrugged and sprinted after her, anxious for some action.

"Rebecca Marie Jackson, where are you going?!" My idiot brother cried after me.

As usual, I ignored him.

"UGH! You people are driving me insane!" He yelled before he followed us into the woods.

Luke and I accompanied Maple into the most secluded part of the trees until she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of a small clearing. Her eyes were no longer wide and fearful, but narrow and fierce.

"Maple, what's going on?" I asked shakily.

"Get out your weapons," She ordered.

Sensing danger, I pulled the hair tie out of my braid, letting the hair fall loose. I stretched the tie as if I were about to thwack someone, triggering the transformation into a celestial bronze sword.

Luke pulled the bookmark from the thick book he always had tucked under his arm and twirled it between his fingers, summoning a bronze scythe.

Maple extracted a barrette from her mop of hair, turning it into a mace with a simple band of the plastic.

So there we stood, in a triangle, backs against each other's, prepared for the worst. the horrible silence was back, only the rustling of the leaves to keep us company.

Finally, a voice spoke.

"I've been expecting you..."

**Woohoo, Cliffhanger! Those are always fun, right? Not.**

**Sorry if it's short, short chapters are just easier to write. But, i promise they'll get longer! Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. Possibly. Okay, probably not. I'll just end the chapter whenever I feel like is a good stopping point, sound good?**

**This chapter's kinda boring, but it'll get more exciting in future chapters, 'kay?**

**So, who's this Caleb guy? Why are his pants so stupid? What's the voice at the end of the chapter? How can a Satyr and a Dryad have children? (I have no idea about the last one.) Tell me what you think! Review! Reviewing is fun!**

**And remember, ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS AND TO MAKE S'MORES TO GIVE TO THE NICE REVIEWERS. Criticism is appreciated!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Leo: And a happy New Year!**

**Me: Go away Leo, you're not even in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I FEEL SO HONORED. GUYS. YOU ARE AMAZING. CAN I HUG YOU?**

**vball17girl****: THANK YOU SO MUCH. Sorry, I'm overreacting aren't I? BUT YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THIS LIKE ARE YOU SERIOUS. OH, AND S'MORES FOR YOU! **

**malecster****: THANK YOU! He he, sorry. I love Leo (You have no idea), but he needs to butt out of my A/Ns.**

**Leo: Well, too bad!**

**Me: LEO! *Pushes him away***

**AHEM. S'MORES FOR YOU AS WELL! (Love your username by the way ;) )**

**ShadowandMadonna****: Well, Leo's kinda in the story, but not very much. More of a background character more than anything. AND NO SPOILERS. YOU SHUT YOUR FACE. NO ONE LIKES SPOILERS. (AND S'MORES FOR YOU TOO)**

**Klainelover913****: THANK YOU FOR THE FAVE!**

**S&M Guest: ** **NO, SPOILERS ARE BAD. STOP IT. (Even if it is blatantly obvious...STILL!) Yes, so very predictable... but I've never really been one for subtlety. THANK YOU GEM! S'MORES! S'MORES FOR EVERYONE!**

***S'MORES RAIN DOWN UPON ALL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS***

_**Disclaimer**_**: No, I am not a middle aged man who writes books for a living, I am a sad lonely teenage girl who writes fanfiction in her spare time because I'm lame. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan. **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Maple's POV_

Oh my gods of Olympus, I was so scared.

Of course, I could never show Luke or Becca that. I have a reputation to uphold.

The voice that had spoken wasn't intimidating at all. It was rich, smooth, like a jazz singer's voice, almost. It was the tone that scared me. Dark, cold, like it had just come back from thousands of years of suffering in the pits of Tartarus just to kill us personally. Which, knowing our luck, was probably the case.

"Who's expecting us?" Becca demanded.

"I was..." The voice whispered.

"Well, that tells us a lot, because we totally know who you are!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Would you like to know who I am?" The voice asked.

"Yeah!" Becca and I yelled together.

On my side of the clearing, I heard the crunching of fallen leaves on the ground, but saw no feet crunching them. Becca and Luke turned their heads toward the noise, but never turning their backs in case we were ambushed (Battle Formation #4).

Slowly, a tall, dark, figure faded into existence right in front of my eyes. He had tanned, rough, calloused skin, not wrinkled, just worn. His square face was covered in scars, like he was attacked by a very angry cat whose food had been taken away. The man wore a tight pinstriped dress suit and fancy Italian loafers. I didn't spot any weapons on him, and he didn't seem ready for battle, yet we still didn't lower our weapons.

"Who are you?" Luke shouted, trying to be intimidating. (And failing, I might add.)

"I think you can figure it out, Luke Jackson," the mystery man replied.

"How do you know who I am?" Luke asked, his voice trembling.

I slowly began to piece it together. The scars all over his face, the diplomatic stature, the eyes that seemed deep as wells. I was about to guess, but Becca beat me to it.

"You're Prometheus," she stated, not even questioning him.

"Prometheus?" Luke seemed surprised that Becca knew something he didn't.

"Yeah," I explained. "You know, the Titan, that guy who gave the humans fire, got attacked by a bunch of angry vultures-"

"I know who Prometheus is!" Luke snapped.

"Yes, it's true," the man interrupted. "I am Prometheus," he stated, smirking slightly, as if he was pleased that we recognized him.

"Well, why are you here, Mr. I-can't-defend-myself-from-vultures?" Becca mocked.

"I was chained to a rock!" Prometheus argued. After regaining his composure, he added, "I came here warn you."

"Warn us about what?" I asked.

"About the grave danger you are in."

The three of us looked at each other, still completely confused.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Luke probed.

Prometheus sighed. 'Well, if I must spell everything out for you. See, the Titans are angry at you," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

We stared at him. "Well, why?" I questioned.

"You see, it's not just you three in particular. It's mostly your parents. The titans are still a bit steamed from that whole 'Second Titan War' spat 20 years ago, and, well, you know the Titans, always wanting vengeance."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Aren't you a Titan?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"So, you want to kill us, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So... why aren't you?"

"I've been given specific orders not to."

"Um...why?"

"Hyperion has dibs." He muttered ruefully. His stony expression then morphed into a malevolent one. "But, I do have permission to send a pack of hellhounds after you." Prometheus snapped his calloused fingers and 3 hellhounds rode from the ground.

"Have a good day." And with that, Prometheus disappeared. There was a moment of silence before Becca finally spoke.

"Run." And that was what we did.

* * *

Yes, of course we had combat training! That was what Camp was for! So, why did we run away? Hey, I panicked!

We didn't have a lot of actual monster-fighting experience, so running away just my first instinct.

I just have to say, thank the gods for the Mist. It would be, uh, messy if you saw three scruffy teenagers with sharp weapons running through New York City being chased by a pack of bloodthirsty dogs. Yup, not good.

_**Crash!**_

During all of the confusion, we had managed to ram directly into someone- two someones to be precise- and go sprawling to the ground. We scrambled to our feet, ready to run again, when a familiar voice stopped us.

"Kids? Where have you been?" It was Uncle Percy and Sophie, waiting for us outside the Youth Center. We had somehow managed to run straight toward the building in our haste to escape the hellhounds. Percy seemed to know by the look in our eyes that something was wrong.

Luke managed to pant out something coherent between his gasps for air. "Met... Prometheus...Titans...revenge...hellhounds...mortal danger..."

Percy's eyes widened. "Get in the car," he commanded as he ushered us into his S.U.V.

Soon, we were speeding down the streets of NYC towards Camp Half-Blood at a totally 'safe' speed of 100 MPH.

"Uh, Dad," Sophie stammered," Is this safe?"

"Safer than being chased by hellhounds," he admitted. "So, you guys met Prometheus?" He addressed the three of us in the backseat (Sophie was in the front). "I thought that guy was dead! And what was that bit about revenge?"

Becca explained," Long story short, Prometheus showed up, said the Titans wanted vengeance for the Second Titan War, and then he sent hellhounds after us. Nice guy."

'Well, why didn't he just kill you at the moment?"

"Hyperion has dibs."

"What?"

"Hyperion has dibs." Becca repeated.

Percy thought about it for a moment. "That makes sense."(Which was said sarcastically)"But Hyperion's a tree!"

It was our turn to be surprised. "What?"

"I never told you guys that story?" He looked back at us. "Well, during the Second Titan War, Grover played a song on his pipes that turned Hyperion into a tree."

"Wait," I gasped. "My dad, my uncool, scaredy-cat, goatly dad turned a Titan into a tree? Awesome!"

Percy grinned at me. "I'm gonna tell him you called him a scaredy-cat."

My eyes widened. "Please don't." Even if it was true, I didn't want him to know I said that. He prided himself himself on being a good role model for me, which he was. I was his only child, so he had to make sure I turned out okay. Even so, he didn't have to be overly brave for me to that he's a good dad.

"Where's Mom?" Luke asked out of nowhere.

"She's meeting us at Camp."

'Ooh, is Aunt Thalia gonna be there?" Sophie inquired excitedly.

"Uhhh, yeah.."Percy answered, seeming to be nervous.

"Oh, are all the Huntresses of Artemis going to be there?" Becca asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, so behave children, no matter how scary they are." Ha, even Uncle Percy is scared of them!

"Hey Dad," Luke started, "I've always wondered something. Why is it that I have grey eyes like Mom, Rebecca has green eyes like you, but sophie has blue eyes?"

Percy slammed on the brakes, giving all of us a heart attack (and also almost ramming into an eighteen-wheeler), but he quickly regained his composure and sped down Long Island again, even faster than before. "Wh-wha-why would you ask that?" he stammered nervously.

"You know, just...curious."

"Well, it's uh, it's...because of...uh, recessive...uh...genes. Yeah, that's it. Recessive genes," he managed.

Luke leaned across me to whisper something in Becca's ear. "Hey, I think Dad's hiding something from us."

"You think?" she whispered back sarcastically.

"You ask some really random questions dude." I told him. He responded with a glare. "Just sayin'."

"Dad?" Sophie inquired. "What're recessive genes?"

"They're, uh... it's very, uh, scientificy. Ask your mother."

The rest of the car ride to Camp, we talked about what we were gonna do over the summer, what was gonna happen tonight, who was gonna be there. All of the former demigods who used to go to Camp Half-Blood would be there to celebrate the first day of summer with their children, who actually went to Camp.

"-and Piper and Jason will be there-"

"Wait," Luke interrupted his father's listing. "Who are Piper and Jason?"

Percy chuckled. "Oh, that's right, I forgot you guys haven't seen them since you were little."

"Well, where have they been?" I questioned.

"They've been living in the Roman Camp in California."

"Ugh. Romans." Becca spat.

"Becca, how many times have we been over this?"

"A million times," she responded in a monotone.

"And what have I said a million times?"

"Don't treat them badly just because they're Romans, even though they have treated us like scum for centuries because they think we're uncivilized barbarians when really they're just a bunch of stuck-up pretentious military snobs!" Becca ranted, her voice rising with each word.

Percy and Luke sighed, as if saying, 'What are we gonna do with her?'

"But what if we deserve to be treated like scum?" A small voice piped from the passenger seat. When nobody responded, Sophie continued, "I mean, we have treated them pretty badly, too. Mutual respect, you know..."

"Well, they're still jerks," Becca grumbled.

I glanced out the window, noticing the trees start to become more familiar. I could smell the forest I knew so well. "We're almost there guys!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Sure enough, as if on cue, a grassy hill rose up in front of us, indicating the end of the dirt road. On the top of the hill sat a lone pine tree, the ever-so-famous Golden Fleece hanging prominently from the lowest branch, the dragon Peleus curled up soundly underneath. Thalia's Pine.

As I gazed down upon the valley, I saw the buildings I had grown up knowing. I had grown up here, never knowing anything except for this Camp until I was twelve, when I was sent on my first mission as a protector, protecting- who else?- Becca and Luke.

I saw all of the Greek architecture Aunt Annabeth loved so much, the Dining Pavillion which had the BEST enchiladas I had ever tasted, the strawberry fields where my fellow satyrs were practicing their panpipes. There were several campers already flying on their pegasi. One of my good friends, Violet Stoll, waved at me from high atop her chestnut Pegasus.

Violet's brother, Andrew, was already trying- and failing- to conquer the rock wall of doom (He was always the first one on the wall every summer).

Seeing these buildings still there after all these years of being attacked, after all the stories of the Great Wars our parents fought in, I felt a strange sense of pride. Nothing could ever destroy our camp.

"We're home, guys."

* * *

**OHMYGODSMYFINGERSHURT**

**Yay, action, woooooooooooooooo**

**And someone's got a secret! Who is it? What is it? (I feel like some kind of movie preview announcer or something.) AND NO SPOILERS FROM YOU, SHAZER. I WILL MURDER YOU. **

**Yes, there will be shipping in this story. Yay for shipping! Tell me who you think will be shipped together! AGAIN, NO SPOILERS, SHAZER.**

**More characters will be introduced next chapter, promise! Next chapter's gonna be fun, guys. Lots and lots of fun. Hehehe.**

**Again, criticism is appreciated!**

**Leo: Happy New Year!**

**Me: LEO. Seriously, stop barging into my A/Ns!**

**Leo: Aw, come on, you know you love me!**

**Me: *Pushes into the river***

**Leo: HEY! That wasn't nice! **

**Me: Don't care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Good evening, wonderful viewers, and welcome to another installment of ****The Titan's Revenge!**

**Leo: And I'm your devilishly handsome host, Leo Valdez, badboy extraordinaire!**

**Me: *Pushes him into his crowd of adoring fangirls* ****That** **should keep him occupied. AHEM.**

**Klainelover913:That****, my friend, is a good guess, and I regret to tell you that I can't say whether it is correct or not, although you shall find out soon enough. Hehehe.**

**sonofthetrigod:** **Thank you! And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**ShadowandMadonna:** **NO. NO SPOILERS. BAD SHAZER. And only ****part** **of it was your idea! (Even if it was a good idea)**

**S&M Guest:** **Yes, yes he is. GOOD, SPOILERS ARE BAD.**

**vball17girl:** **Finally! Someone who agrees with me! (And thank you!)**

**banannibo: ****Gracias, muchacho!**

***A SHOWER OF DELICIOUS S'MORES RAIN DOWN UPON ALL OF THE WONDERFUL VIEWERS, FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS, AND REVIEWERS***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Luke's POV_

Yeah, yeah, I know I should've been happy to be back at Camp, like Becca and Maple (who were jumping up and down in joy, I might add): But I wasn't.

I'd never been an 'active' type of guy, but that was who everyone expected me to be. Luke Jackson, son of the legendary Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus!

Only, that's not me. I'm Luke, just Luke, a hopeless nerd who has absolutely no hand-eye coordination whatsoever.

Lots of demigods say Camp Half-Blood is their home, it's where they belong, et cetera.

I don't say that.

Home, to me, is wherever I could read a book. I could lose myself in the characters, the plot, the story. All I needed to be happy was a stack of books, a comfy pillow, and a couple of Golden Drachmas (For food, of course).

But I can't do that. Just because my blood happens to smell delicious! I swear it's discrimination. Look, I didn't want to be a Half-blood, okay? None of us would choose this life if we had a choice.

Upon first entering the camp, I felt a strange sense of foreboding, as if somebody- or something- who was here wasn't supposed to be. I quickly shook the feeling off, watching Becca, Maple, and Sophie pet Peleus carefully dodging his playful blasts of fire. Dad and I slowly strolled down the hill, basking in the aura of a new summer while the girls rolled down on their sides- probably getting their clothes filthy- and running up to every single person they saw and yelling "HELLO!" in their faces.

Yes, this is normal. For them, anyway.

I caught Dad glancing around at his surroundings with a distant look in his eyes. "Sentimental?" I questioned, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just...so many memories, you know?"

I smiled, trying to imagine my dad, a scrawny little 12 year-old, trying to swing a sword in the exact same place as I do now (And better, too). "I know."

He glanced down at me, grinning from ear to ear. "You're mature for your age, Luke." His grin quickly dissipated. "Sometimes I hate that you kids have to grow up so fast." His gaze shifted to Becca, Maple, and Sophie, who were still running around like madmen.

"Me too, Dad. Me too."

* * *

Once Dad and I had reached the bottom of the hill, my attention was captured by a red haired demon child by the name of Andrew Stoll (whose hair was still singed from his very predictable attempt at the rock wall-which he still has not mastered).

"Hey Bro! What's up?" He exclaimed.

"Don't call me 'Bro'," I responded.

He swung a still-hot arm around my shoulders. "Aw, come on! You're no fun." He leant close to my ear to whisper in it. "Hey, I hear some Romans have showed up."

"Romans?" I pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Yeah, Dad told me about them."

"My Dad said that the adults who came were part of the Prophecy of Seven with Percy, Annabeth, and Leo!"

"Really?" I mused, wondering if these strange Romans were the same ones Dad was talking about in the car. I figured as much, seeing as how Dad seemed to know them so well.

"What are their names?" I asked, just to clear things up.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask their kids?" He pointed towards a small gathering of teenagers near the lake, seeming to surround something- or someone, more likely.

I chuckled. "I hope Becca hasn't gotten a hold of them yet. She would tear them apart, just for being Roman."

Andrew laughed at the thought. "I would love to see that! Some of them are our age, you know? I talked to one of them, Mercury, and he seems like an Asian version of you!"

"That's racist."

"Sorry. But he really is just like you! All serious and like, 'rules,rules,rules'-"

"I am not like that!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Ha!" Andrew exclaimed, triumphant. "Now come on." He began to pull me over to the group where everyone was now conversing with each other. Great, just what I need. Socializing.

* * *

As Andrew dragged me through the group, I looked for the angry, blonde mess of hair that was my sister. I spotted her, and she seemed to be talking to a tall blonde guy who had on some very interesting pants. But, before I could get a good look, Andrew stopped in his tracks and turned my gaze to the boy in front of me. He was a couple of inches taller than me, and quite intimidating, I'm not gonna lie. He did have a slight asian look to him, as Andrew had mentioned, but I wasn't going to stereotype him to one category like most people would do. He had pitch black hair that was cropped close to his head and strange golden eyes. His U.S. Army t-shirt, combat boots, and the bow slung over his back told me that this was not a guy I should mess with. Hey, maybe Maple would like this guy! They had the same taste in shoes.

That was a joke. They were complete opposites. See, I can be funny! I'm funny, right? Right?

Anyway, this stranger was eyeing me up and down, trying to figure me out, as if trying to discern which point on my body would be best to stab if I said one wrong word.

I expected he would stay like this until Andrew introduced us. But instead, he smiled brightly at me and stuck his hand out to me in a friendly gesture. "Hey, I'm Mercury!"

Mercury? What a peculiar name. Maybe his parents had a thing for naming their kids after metals or something.

"I'm Luke," I responded, accepting his handshake. I noticed he had a particularly strong grip.

"Luke," Andrew brought me back to the conversation. "This is Mercury Zhang, the son of Frank and Hazel Zhang."

"Really?" I gaped. "From the Prophecy of Seven?" No wonder this guy seemed so tough, he was a grandson of Mars!

Mercury grinned at me. "No, the Frank and Hazel Zhang who are superheroes that defend the continent of Australia from rabid kangaroos."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Fan of sarcasm, I see." I could tell I would like this guy.

"Mercury," Andrew intervened, "This is Luke Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, also from the Prophecy of Seven, to avoid confusion with any other Percy and Annabeth Jackson's you may know."

Mercury looked at me curiously, and asked, "Why have we never met?"

I shrugged. "I guess our parents just never thought that it was important that we meet."

Andrew said, "Well, I'll leave you two to it." And then left us two strangers alone with each other.

"Are there others?" Mercury asked me. "You know, kids of the Seven?"

"Yeah, I have two sisters, Rebecca and Sophie, and Leo has a daughter, Amanda."

"Cool. Can I meet them?"

"Yeah, sure! Becca's right over there, harassing some dude with weird pants." I glanced behind me, where, sure enough, Becca and the guy were still conversing-or arguing, by the looks of it.

Mercury looked over my head at the pair. "Yeah, he does have some weird pants, doesn't he?" I turned my head back toward him and saw he was trying to contain laughter. "That's Caleb Grace, son of Jason and Piper Grace, and Girly-boy extraordinaire."

"Girly-boy?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, he's a bit, erm, concerned with his appearance, and he has the powers of Aphrodite, but he's cool. Mostly." He paused, glancing at Becca curiously. "Why's she harassing him?"

"Becca hates Romans," I explained.

"Ah." He said, realizing. "But I thought the Romans and Greeks made peace a long time ago.."

I sighed at my sister's antics. "She has problems."

As if to confirm my statement, Becca shouted at Caleb, "You wanna go, gaypants?"

Caleb looked shocked by Becca's insult, as if no one had ever insulted his pants before (Maybe these were his special occasion pants. I don't know.) .

"Gaypants?" Mercury asked incredulously.

"Well," I put in, "His pants are a bit... eccentric."

At that moment, Maple came running up to me. "Luuuuuuuuke!" She whined, "Come be social!"

"I am being social," I protested, gesturing to Mercury, who was just having a conversation with. Seriously, I'm not a hermit!

Maple rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Mercury eyed her curiously before asking, "Who're you?"

Maple turned her attention towards taller boy (Who was only barely taller than her, being that she was taller than me. Embarrassing, right?). She inspected her carefully as he did to her. They looked quite peculiar next to each other. A bubbly, fun-loving, sarcastic half-satyr and a buff, calm, sarcastic demigod. The only thing they had in common was the sarcasm.

"We have the same shoes!" Maple suddenly exclaimed.

Well, there was that, too.

Mercury looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "Actually, I wanted to know what your name was, but I suppose that's an acceptable answer."

Maple giggled and responded, "My name's Maple Underwood."

Wait. Something is not right here. Maple does not giggle.

Mercury stuck out his hand to her as he did to me. "Mercury Zhang," He introduced.

"Ooh, I just met your sister!"

"My sister?" Mercury raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! She is so sweet and adorable! Like a little chipmunk!"

Mercury looked at her like she was crazy. "Sweet? Adorable? That eleven year-old girl is a she-devil!"

Maple looked scandalized. "That eleven year-old girl is the most angelic, lovely little girl I have ever met!"

"Even more angelic than our dearest little Sophie?" I smirked at Maple.

"You and I both know that Sophie is anything but angelic." Maple clapped her hands, startling me. "Anyway!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "Social time!"

Why does everybody keep dragging me away?

* * *

Maple had led me over to a group of people who were conversing animatedly with each other, as if they had known each other for years. Which they probably had.

"Hey guys!" Maple shouted over the din, catching their attention. "This is Luke Jackson!" She announced, gesturing toward me. "Say hi to Luke!"

There was a chorus of 'Hi's before Maple started introducing me to each of them individually.

"This is Diamond Zhang," She said, motioning towards a young dark-skinned girl about Sophie's age with wildly curly dark brown and (Thankfully) brown eyes, unlike her brother. Honestly, Mercury's eyes sort of freaked me out.

Maple directed me to the next person, a brunette boy who looked about 13 years old. He had on a Lakers Jersey and a Lakers Cap. I noticed that I couldn't pinpoint an exact color for his eyes; they would be constantly changing colors, one moment they were green, then blue, then brown. I suppose we're back to the weird eyes now. "This extreme Lakers fan is Samuel Grace," Maple introduced.

The boy smiled widely at me, revealing a set of yellow and purple braces. Lakers colors. Figures. "Call me Sam!" He practically shouted in my ear. I smiled- actually, more like grimaced- in return.

The next person was a little blonde boy who couldn't be more than 11 years old. He had shocking blue eyes that were covered by glasses. He was quiet, seeming to shy away from people and the loud conversations that were happening all around us. Actually, he reminded me a bit of myself when I was 11. Maple introduced this little boy to be Tyson Grace. He seemed to be a little wary of me at first, but once I smiled at him, he seemed to warm up to me.

"Hi," He piped in a tiny voice.

"Hey," I greeted gently.

Maple pulled on my arm, wanting to introduce me to the last person. And let me tell you, I was not ready for this. The girl I had turned to look at was absolutely beautiful. And I don't mean supermodel beautiful, I mean real beauty, the kind that radiates from within your soul and encompasses everyone within the vicinity and is impossible for anyone to ignore. That was the kind of beautiful this girl was. She had wavy chocolate brown hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul and pull out the darkest secrets. She had an intimidating power about her; her very aura exuded confidence.

So I just stood there staring for a few seconds, like a complete idiot. It was only when Maple snapped her fingers in front of my face that I was called to attention.

"Huh? W-what?" I stuttered, trying to form coherent words.

Maple smirked at me, like she knew exactly why I was so flustered. "I said that this is Destiny Grace; she's around our age," Maple added the last part for my benefit, shooting me a look. I swear, that woman could read my mind.

Destiny had been following our exchange amusedly, and now watched me flounder to find something to say, my mouth opening and closing like some kind of idiot fish out of water.

She decided to break the silence. 'Hey. It's Luke, right?"

Maple apparently thought that now that we had spoken to each other, it would be acceptable to leave us alone. "Well, I'm gonna go say hi to my mom in the forest now, bye!" She turned to walk away.

"Maple!" I hissed.

She paused in her tracks before looking back over her shoulder at me & Destiny.

"Your mom?" Destiny asked. "Why is she in the forest?"

"My mom's a Nymph," Maple explained, "And I haven't seen her since last summer, and she probably dying to see me, so I really have to get going!"

That filthy little liar.

"Oh," Destiny said in under standing. "Well, see you at dinner!" Maple set off again, looking back over her shoulder at me, as if to ask, 'You gonna be okay?'

I sent her a look, asking, 'Are you insane?'

She responded with a look, saying, 'Maybe.' Then she turned her attention to the path ahead of her and shot off into the woods.

Regretfully, I turned back to Destiny, nerves knotting in my stomach at the thought of talking to the intimidating figure that stood in front of me.

"Soooo," Destiny drawled, attempting to make things seem less awkward, have you met my brother Caleb yet?"

I shook my head, not trusting words to come out of my mouth.

"Figures. He's been too busy arguing with that chick over there."

"Actually, that 'chick' is my sister, Becca." My eyes widened at my own statement, surprised that i had managed to form a coherent be honest, I had never had trouble talking to girls; I always just considered them to be like guys, just with longer hair (Or maybe that's what happens when you grow up with Becca and Maple). But Destiny was different. She had a presence about her that was impossible to ignore. It was unlike anything had ever experienced from anyone, even adults, even divine beings. It was remarkable.

"Really?" Destiny questioned. "She's your sister? What do you suppose they're arguing about?"

"Knowing Becca," I responded, "Probably something to do with him being Roman."

Destiny cocked an eyebrow. "She doesn't like Romans?"

"Not one bit."

"We're actually only half Roman."

"Well, that's probably part of the argument. Caleb says 'I'm only half Roman!' then Becca says 'It doesn't matter, you're still one of THEM.' "

Destiny laughed at my imitation of them. "One of them?" We're not aliens or anything!" She paused, glancing over at the two arguing blondes. "Do you think we should go break them up?"

Before I could respond to her question, Becca just exploded (Not literally, that would be weird). "YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T WE JUST SETTLE THIS WITH A DUEL, BLONDIE?"

Caleb replied with a deadpan look. "You're a blonde too, you know."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? NO. NOW LET'S GO."

"Go where?"

"THE ARENA, IDIOT!" Becca pulled the hair tie out of her braid for the second time today, transforming it into her celestial bronze sword.

"I don't know where the arena is, woman!"

Luckily, Becca wasn't given another chance to tell Caleb how much of an idiot he was, because at that moment, the horn blew throughout the camp.

Everyone began to migrate toward the dining pavillion, confusing Destiny. "Where's everyone going?"

"It's dinner time," I told her. "Come on," I said, grabbing her wrist to lead her to the pavillion. "Let's go meet the rest of the family."

* * *

**WOOOOOO**

**THIS ONE IS LONG. It was actually supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it down (mostly due to laziness).**

**YAY NEW CHARACTERS. I LOVE NEW CHARACTERS.**

**This chapter's kinda mundane, but next chapter we get into the real meat and potatoes of the story. SO EXCITING.**

**Remember, ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS AND TO MAKE S'MORES TO GIVE TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE. Criticism is appreciated!**

**HAPPY SATURDAY!**


End file.
